


Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?

by qui_nn



Series: The Stars Welcome Him With Open Arms [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chest binder problems, Coping fic :), Gen, Its tommy, Phil is confused, Please dont wear your binder for this long dude, Supportive Wilbur Soot, Swearing, Technblade pretty much just scrolls through twitter the whole time istg, Tommy is FTM, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is a big brother that we all need, come get your trans tommyinnit juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: title taken from This Is Home by CavetownTommy wears his binder for too long and accidently comes out to one of the SBI members.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Stars Welcome Him With Open Arms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 603
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?

Tommy sat on his chair, headphones on; in a call with the SBI crew. He hadn’t been listening to the conversation for a while now, but it wasn’t like the others were noticing. “..ommy! Tommy!” Wilbur’s voice rang through the headphones, shaking the teen out of his trance. “Hey, Big Man! What’s up?” he countered. “You’ve been dead silent for the past ten minutes, Toms.” Phil said, worry etched into his voice. Guess they did notice.“Yeah sorry, been scrolling through twitter and snapchat; looking at my streaks. Oh man do I love streaks. And women. Streaks and women.” Tommy let out a large laugh, soon doubling in pain from his ribs being crushed by the binder he was wearing. Curling in on himself (which just made his ribs hurt even more), he let out a strangled wheeze, “..oh, fuck…” he whimpered. Tommy had been wearing his binder for the past thirty-three hours straight. Sure, it would ruin his ribs and he’d be in pain; but it would be worth it in the long run if he could escape his terrible dysphoria for a few hours. “Tommy? Are you alright?” Wilbur asked, Phil and Techno soon following after. “I’m, I’m fine. Just..” “You don’t sound too fine.” Technoblade said with his familiar monotone voice.“My ribs just hurt ‘s all.” The teen answered, pain residing as anxiety started creeping through. What if they found out? What if they hated him for it? Oh _god _, what if they never wanted to ever speak to him again? “Why do your ribs hurt, mate?” Philza asked before a roll of _clicks _and _clacks _started. He could hear a faint whisper from the eldest, “..well that’s a bit worrisome..” Oh fuck. Oh shit. It wasn’t like he had found out anything as of yet, right? Google would only show sicknesses, not a _trans help! _site. “It’s nothing, really. I’m just wearing somethin’ that’s a bit too tight. Men's gotta wear what a men gotta wear.” Wilbur made an _“oh” _as if he had just realized something. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It was happening. They were going to hate him. Phil went back to his keyboard; _click click click, pause, click clack click, sigh, click, furrow of eyebrows, confused smile. _“What’s a che—”“ _ANYWAYS! _Phil what was that idea for that new mod video you were thinking of?” Wilbur intervened, speaking all too quickly. Tommy thanked a god that he had never thought existed before and went on with the red herring, “Yeah, what was that about, Mr. Minecraft?” Techno had been quiet the whole time, and since the teens phone was going off the charts; he guessed he was just tweeting random shit. “Oh, yeah! About that…” with all pain forgotten in the moment, Tommy continued with his chat.______________

____________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The group had disbanded after a few more minutes, lastly with Wilbur asking to speak with Tommy on a private call. The boy put a hand to his ribs (not before brushing on some bruised skin and doubling over in pain) and pressed on his mouse to start the call with Wilbur. “’Eeey, Big Guy! What's—what's going on?” he started, hoping the man wouldn’t hear his crack in his voice. “Hey, Toms,” Wil paused before sighing, “can you, can you take off the binder? It’s not going to help in the long run if you ruin your chest like that. You can wear a sports bra, or a really _really _thick sweatshirt.” Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and frowned, “You’re not mad?” “Not—what? No, of course not! Tommy, you’re my friend, my brother. No matter what, you’re still Tommy.” Tommy sniffled into the mic as tears blurred out the edges of his eyes. “Thank, thank you, Wil.” “No problem, Tommy.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that was a bit short, because I just wanted to post something. But I'll start writing a text chat dialogue (it won't be connected with this, this was just a silly oneshot) But I hope you liked this overall. It's been a while since I've written something.


End file.
